


For Crying Out Loud

by strawberrydraco



Series: I'm A Bit Short Of Breath [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Rick, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Daryl, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Top Shane, very tiny glimpse of sub shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydraco/pseuds/strawberrydraco
Summary: His head felt light and his eyes seemed to see everything as if it were glowing. Picturing himself being weak at the knees for his best friend and for said best friend's boyfriend wasn't something he had planned to happenever.That it's happening now for the second time should make him stop and backtrack his ass until he walked himself out of the front door, but all he could really focus on was Daryl grabbing his left hand and pulling him down the hall and to what appeared to be his and Rick's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I'm going to hell :) 
> 
> Y'all, please read the tags for this one and all the others I'm going to be posting in the near future! I'm really hoping you all like it.
> 
> thanks to [Hiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/pseuds/CarburetorCastiel) again for being an amazing beta and for their support.

Considering everything that happened that day - that fucked up, but still amazing day - Shane figures he fucked up once again in deciding that he would still stay with Rick and Daryl until he could get his own place. That was two months ago, and it's all he can think of now with his mouth open and his prick inside Daryl  _ once again. _

He hadn't intended for this to happen ever again, but as it is, he's a weak weak man.

Daryl and Rick had both been very horrible at hiding how much they both wanted the events of that night to be repeated. Daryl would go out of his way to present his ass any chance he got either it being to bend down to tie his boots or to pick an item up from the ground or to “stretch” as he called it; and Rick was just as bad, he'd grope the archer and kiss him filthy, at one point Daryl even got on the ground between the man's legs to blow him, that being where Shane had gotten up and ran out the door with a flimsy excuse of having to go buy bread. It was worse when they both did it at the same time.

In his opinion, the second worse was when they'd went to see a movie with a few friends and Rick was feeding Daryl popcorn; the archer licking and sucking his best friend's fingers made for an awkward position sitting next to Eugene. As it is though, thinking with your brain and thinking with your dick sometimes worked the same, in this case he fucked up either way.

The day had begun normally, in which now that he thinks about it, he should've known they were up to something. Daryl hadn't woken him with loud cries of pleasure, but instead by knocking on his door asking if he'd like some breakfast before he and Rick had to be off for work. When he had sat at the table, Rick hadn't fixed him with a heated stare, he had just smiled and went back to eating his bacon. The morning was pleasant and when they had both left, Daryl had kissed Rick goodbye and gave a smile to him. He probably should've been suspicious.

Work had been work, nothing strange or exciting there either except for when Rick had placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it for a bit too long. Other than that and a delivered speeding ticket, the day was good.

Once at home –  _ since when do i call Rick's place home? – _ that's where it got interesting.

Daryl was out back getting the grill turned on and ready for whatever he was planning on making, nothing odd about it until Shane  _ and _ Rick noticed the shorts the hunter was wearing. They were small, hell they were  _ short shorts,  _ and they were bright yellow. The offending garment left close to nothing to the imagination. Daryl's thighs, those beautiful strong thighs were exposed for both men to ogle and go dry mouthed at. He wasn't wearing a shirt either – something Shane shamefully felt his prick hardening at.

Rick seemed to almost pass out when the archer bent forward to try and get the gas tank to move where he wanted it to be. Shane was right there beside his best friend, his breath caught in his throat and then he coughed when Daryl looked up and back at them, straightening up and walking over.

“Think the tank might be empty, Rick.” The pout that settled on his face shouldn't have made his cock twitch, but as stated before, he was obviously a weak man. “Hello, Shane.” The man greeted with a raised brow and a half smirk on his face.

“We'll just have to settle for making whatever it is you were going to make inside,” the older man gestured towards the door and lead them back in.

Daryl huffed but followed after his boyfriend, and Shane trailed behind him, his eyes zeroing in on the hunter's ass, making his dick give another twitch.

“It's impolite to stare, Officer.” Daryl's voice had his head jerking up in surprise to find both men trying – and failing – to hide their amusement.

“No, I-” Rick snorted and waved a hand dismissively.

“Shane, it's perfectly fine, understandable if i do say so myself.” The man turned to Daryl and smacked him on the ass as he walked by.

“Rick!” the archer gasped out with pink cheeks. The slight embarrassment had him shifting and clenching his hands behind his back.

“I wasn't…” they both rolled their eyes at him and shared amused smirks.

“Forget about it, you take a seat and talk with Rick about whatever it is you two usually talk about, and I'll make some burgers.” Daryl took his arm and dragged him to the sofa and pushed him back on it and then turned to head to the kitchen – grunting and glaring when Rick slapped his behind again.

Rick sat himself next to him and grinned, “are you uncomfortable, Shane?”

He shook his head with light, “no,” leaving his lips.

“You seem like you are,” the older man shifted closer and placed a hand on his thigh. The shifting of his body settled when they were thigh to thigh and when his chest was pressed against Shane's muscled shoulder; before he could say anything, Rick gripped his chin and then let his hand fall to where he gripped his neck, “quickly think of a random word.”

The question made him furrow his brows and his lips part, “What?”

“A random word. Say one.” Rick's voice had gone a bit deeper making something deep in his belly stir.

“Hopscotch?” he felt his face heat up, but Rick payed that no attention or made fun of him for it, he just nodded and leaned in closer.

“If at any point you want me to stop or you feel uncomfortable with anything, you say that word and it's done, okay?” His breath was now hitting his lips, the faint smell of the gum he chewed regularly making his eyes flutter shut. “Shane,  _ okay _ ?” the hand on his throat tightened in the slightest of ways and he nodded, anticipating the moment their lips met. “Say it.”

“Yes, Rick.” And then there were lips pressed against his own; the taste of the other man drowning his senses and making him gasp and clench his hands around his best friend's shirt.

The quick press of a tongue to his bottom lip had him parting his lips and allowing Rick to explore the inside of his mouth; his heart beating twice as fast as it had been doing so just minutes before. He allowed his best friend to maneuver him to where he wanted him, his back now pressed against the arm of the sofa and his legs spread on the cushions as well to cradle the man's hips. Gasping for air, he let his head fall back to allow himself some breathing space – with Rick being so close it was hard to do so if he didn't tip his head back. Taking the opportunity to press his lips against his exposed neck, Rick began biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Shane felt himself go weak when Rick's hands began exploring. The man's touch sent waves of heat through his body, yet also made him shiver and break into goosebumps. Hearing nothing but the rush of blood in his ears made him cling to his best friend for something to help him stay grounded; Rick pulling away from him had him making a noise that sounded almost like a whimper and opening his eyes to search for the man.

Everything and nothing made sense as he accepted the hand Rick held out for him from where he was now stood next to the sofa, Daryl right behind him still in those  _ damn shorts. _ His head felt light and his eyes seemed to see everything as if it were glowing. Picturing himself being weak at the knees for his best friend and for said best friend's boyfriend wasn't something he had planned to happen  _ ever _ . That it's happening now for the second time should make him stop and backtrack his ass until he walked himself out of the front door, but all he could really focus on was Daryl grabbing his left hand and pulling him down the hall and to what appeared to be his and Rick's bedroom.

He had no idea how their clothes came off or how he got to be lying down on his back in the large bed, but he knew he shouldn't pay any thought to it at the moment because Rick was kissing him again and sitting on his knees, not putting any real pressure to make it uncomfortable but just enough to make it work. The hand that was on his prick wasn't his either and when he looked to the side he confirmed it couldn't be Daryl's either because the archer was too busy _fucking himself with his fingers_ _and toying with his nipples. Holy fucking fuck._

He opened his mouth in a moan as Daryl arched his back and shook his head, his thin lips moving and saying something he couldn't hear, his ears still filled with the rushing of his blood. A quick squeeze to his cock had him groaning in pain and looking at up at Rick.

“Do you think I should let him come?” The question brought a wave of pleasure rushing through him as he looked at Daryl again. The man was practically trembling as he pinched at his little nipples and worked three fingers from his right hand into himself harder.

“Rick, please let me come.” The tone in Daryl's voice could only be described as whining; his eyes seemed to be welled up with tears, but his hands didn't stop. “I'll be good for you,” his pretty blue eyes spared him a glance and then moved back to Rick. “I'll be good for both of you, just let me.” the little hitch in his breath had Shane looking back to Rick and nodding in answer.

“Hmm, alright then,” he began moving his hand again where it was still wrapped around his prick and he arched his back and let his head fall to the side so he could look at the archer. “You both come when i say so, and if one of you comes before, both of you won't come later.” He continued to stroke Shane with his right hand and then he reached to the side to grab a hold of Daryl's cock and began stroking him as well.

It was when he began grabbing for the sheets and bucking his hips that he looked up at his best friend pleadingly, his eyes glossy and lips bitten red. He could hear Daryl crying and begging for release, but Rick payed no mind only whispered soft dirty encouragements to him and kept stroking him.

“Rick,” Shane's voice came out broken, his words turning into groans and whines as he tried to keep his hips still. “Can I-” he paused to grunt and look at Daryl, and closing his eyes he shivered. “Can we come?” Looking at Rick, he whimpered as the man broke into a smirk and shrugged.

“What's the magic word?” he sing songed and let his eyes wander over both of them.

“ _ Please, _ Rick.” Daryl sobbed and writhed on the bed. “ _ Please, daddy. _ ”

And everything was so sudden, he came so hard once he saw the dazed nod Rick gave to them and he let his eyes clench shut. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it sounded so loud to his own ears he wondered if the two other men could hear it too. Everything is nothing and there's a ringing in his ear blocking the noise around him.

Hands petting his hair and a head resting on his chest is what he comes back to. He's still lying on the bed, but this time Rick is next to him with Daryl lying between them

“You okay?” Rick's voice has him shifting to look at the man and he nods dazedly; shifting his eyes away to inspect his surroundings and then giving up when he loses focus way too many times.

Rick is comfortably lying on his back with a hand carding through Daryl's long hair, his legs crossed and his breathing even. What catches his attention is the man's still hard cock that's pressed against his stomach. It has to be uncomfortable, but the older man says nothing or does nothing to indicate he is so.

“What about you?” Shane feels the beginnings of arousal crawling up his toes as he takes in how wrecked his voice sounds.

“Hmm?” It's only a hum, but he feels Daryl shuffle to sit up and turn to look at the man.

“You didn't get off.” It wasn't a question and even though he can't see his face he can practically feel the hunter's pouting.

“I'm alright, lie back down.” Shane sits up beside Daryl and Rick shifts his gaze between them both.

“I can suck you off,” Daryl moves to bend forward, but Rick stops him and guides him to lie down again. “I said I'd be good, Rick.” There's that whine to his voice again and Shane flinches when rick brings a hand down to slap the younger man on his left asscheek. 

“And I said I'm alright.”

“But-”

“You really want to get me off, darlin'?” The archer is so enthusiastic when he nods in response and Shane feels himself growing hard again. “Do you want to get me off too, Shane?” His equally enthusiastic nodding has him fully hard and he shamefully whimpers along.

“Fuck, okay.”

This time he's not as pleasure blind as before so he registers when Rick gets off to stand at the foot of the bed and beckons Daryl to him. Daryl crawls over to him and he's pressed down so his ass is in the air and his face is level with Rick's dick.

“Shane,” he looks at Rick and nods along to what he says. “Get behind him, you're going to fuck his ass while I fuck his face.”

Looking down at the archer, Rick smiles and grips his jaw. “Are you going to be a good boy, darlin'?”

“Yes, Rick.” A light tug on his hair has him whimpering. “Yes,  _ daddy. _ ” He corrects and without any prompting from his boyfriend, he opens his mouth and allows it to be stuffed with a thick large cock.

“Fuck, go on then, get inside him.” No further encouragements are needed as he gladly spits on his hand and presses his prick to Daryl's hole where he's still wet with the lube he was using to finger himself with. He's so tight, so wet and he can't help but shove his hips forward until he's fully sheathed inside the man. “That's right, look at him,” he gives Daryl's face a light tap and begins to slowly thrust his own hips. “He fucking loves it.”

If he had thought the last time was all Rick had for dirty talk, he was  _ so wrong. _ He gasps when Rick begins forcefully moving his hips back and forth, fucking the archer's face and groaning in pleasure as Daryl just takes everything he's given, the only sounds he makes are those of his pleasure, little grunts and slurps as he tries to suck and swallow around the prick in his mouth.

_ “Dirty little whore, if you could only look at yourself.” _

_ “Filled up from both ends and I bet it still isn't enough for you, is it?” _

_ “Do you like Shane fucking your tight little pussy,  hmm ?” _

The last one has Shane bucking his hips in surprise as Daryl clenches around him so tightly it almost hurts, and then he presses forward again as Rick keeps talking.

“When I come, I want you to swallow it, every last drop.”

“Spread your legs further, baby, let Shane have a real nice view of your greedy little cunt.” Choked moans leave Daryl as Rick continues to fuck his face, and then he gasps when the man finally pulls back.

“Want him to fill you up, sweet boy?” Daryl nods and shoves his hips back as Rick begins stroking himself. “Ask him nicely, if you do it right, you can come too.”

“Shane-” He lets himself fall forward until his head and chest are pressed to the bed and then he reaches back to spread himself open. “Shane, please come inside of me, I  _ need _ it. Need it so much.” He pauses to moan loudly and then, “Please, my greedy little pussy needs your come so much,  _ so so much. _ ”

The next thing he feels is Daryl clenching around him again before he comes. He sees Rick moving the archer until he can get him to where he'll easily be able to face fuck him again, and then it's all he can see.

Daryl's beautiful in the way he chokes on Rick's prick. He's beautiful in the way he still clenches his ass around him even if he's oversensitive after having already came twice and he's even more beautiful when Rick decides to pull back and come on his face instead of having him swallow.

Rick moves Daryl to where he was previously lying down and grabs one of the discarded shirts on the ground and begins cleaning the come on his stomach where he obviously came just now. It surprises him when Rick has him lie down as well and begins cleaning him, the gentle strokes of the shirt he now recognizes as being his own make him want to arch into the touch, but he settles with a tired smile.

“Now, some sleep if it's possible.” He winks at them both and settles between them, pulling them both into him and sighing into the quiet room.

He was so fucked.

 


End file.
